


Meet again?

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Series: The Life [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Love, Past, Presence, Secrets, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: It's a sequel to the story "The Date for Dinner"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this time I decided to translate my german text for you. I do not know exactly how bad or good the result will be. Please let me know if I should post the story better in German.

Kathryn Janeway had just made herself comfortable on her couch in her home in San Francisco. She had a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a data padd over her other hand, Starfleet's latest reports.

As she went through the reports in concentration, occasionally sipping coffee, the doorbell rang. Kathryn frowned, expecting nobody or ordering anything.

She set the data padd aside and put her coffee cup down on the coffee table. Then she walked briskly to her front door and opened it. In front of her stood a young woman. She had bright blue eyes and strawberry blond shoulder-length hair and smiled at her in a friendly way.

Kathryn blinked confused a few times and looked at the woman speechless. Only after a moment did she bring out a little "Seven" with her hoarse, rough voice.

The young woman shook her head.

"No, I'm Beth. May I come in?" She asked gently, but very shyly.

Kathryn nodded her head and opened her front door so far that the young woman could enter. Then she led her into the living room. The young woman looked around curiously.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Kathryn asked her after a moment of looking closely at the young woman. She looked almost like Seven, only younger and without Borg implants. Who was she and what did she want from Kathryn?

The young woman turned to Kathryn and smiled at her.

"Yes" she said.

"Well, what would you like, tea, coffee or water?"

"Oh, I would like to take a water." she said shyly, still standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Oh, please sit down. I'll get the drinks quickly." Put Kathryn on her.

Beth sat down on the couch and looked around a bit.

Kathryn quickly got a new coffee for herself and a glass of water for the young woman. When she came back into the living room, the young woman held the picture of the senior officers, which was then taken on the bridge in the hand and looked at it exactly.

"This is my old Voyager crew, with whom I disappeared in the Delta Quadrant about 27 years ago. Almost 20 years ago, we returned to the Alpha Quadrant." Kathryn explained, pointing to the picture as she handed the glass of water to Beth.

Beth continued to look at the picture and sipped her glass. As she continued to look at the picture, Kathryn looked at the young woman more closely.

No, she was wrong, she was not a young woman, she was almost a child. As she looked at the picture and lost her thoughts, she looked very young.

"Please, do not you want to tell me why you came here?" Kathryn asked after a few moments of silence.

Beth looked up and smiled kindly at Kathryn. She put the picture aside and took another sip of her water glass.

Kathryn grinned at her, realizing how much she used that tactic whenever she did not want or could not respond immediately.

"A few weeks ago I was looking for something in the attic of our house. And I found exactly this picture. It was very hidden in a small box. I never saw the picture in front of me. This is my mother." Beth pointed to Seven and Kathryn had to swallow.

"My mother had never talked about her past and I knew she would not do it now. So, on my own, I've tried to figure out what this image is all about. Who these people are or were. I was finding the database in our library and I found out that they are now Admiral Kathryn Janeway, showing the picture of you and their officers on Voyager." Beth pointed to the image of Kathryn in the midst of her senior officers Camera smiled.

Kathryn nodded at Beth and encouraged her to continue.

"I thought that the best way to tell me is why my mother is in this picture and who she was and what her story is. Maybe then I can understand them better. That's why I came here. Please Admiral Janeway, I would like to know everything about my mother and I hope you will comply with my request." Beth looked at Kathryn sincerely.

Kathryn brushed her nose across the bridge of her nose and looked desperately at Beth.

It was almost 20 years since she last saw Seven. Her progress had caused her great depression and it took her several years to process the loss of Seven.

At that time she had commissioned a private investigator to find Seven. But all traces led her to nowhere. After 3 long years, Kathryn had stopped searching and had given up looking for Seven. Too big was the disappointment every time the private investigator had not found them again, though the track was so promising.

Kathryn then spent several years visiting a counselor who helped her deal with the loss and put her life back in order. She had been trying all these years to quench her grief and heartbreak with work and in other distractions.

But then slowly it went up and in the last few years she had almost completely forgotten Seven. She had turned back to humans, revisited Voyager crew annual meetings, and connected with her former crewmembers. She even made appointments and allowed herself little love affairs or affairs.

And now this young girl was sitting in front of her and wanted to know everything about Seven. And all memories of Seven returned with a force. How could she or how could she fulfill this request without being torn into a deep hole herself? Everything was so long ago and she had thought that she had processed Seven leave by now, but obviously she had not mastered it as successfully as she always thought.

Kathryn sighed deeply and looked at Beth in agony. Beth noticed it immediately and her eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry my request seems to press you." Beth stood up abruptly and held out her hand to Kathryn.

"Goodbye and thank you for letting me in."

Kathryn looked at her in confusion.

"No, please sit down again." She said quickly and Beth looked at her closely. Then she sat back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, it's been almost 20 years since I last saw your mother. I will be able to answer you some questions, but certainly not all. But before I do that, what if you tell me more about yourself and your family?" Kathryn asked.

She really wanted to know how Seven had been doing for the past 20 years and what she was doing now.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth sighed a little and looked at Kathryn sadly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked uncertainly.

"Tell me more about yourself, about your family, about your life. I would like to know everything you want to tell me and give me the opportunity to get to know you better." Kathryn Beth encouraged.

Beth thought for a moment before she started to talk.

"I turned 18 a few months ago. And even as a child, I wanted to travel to the stars, explore them, study them, discover new worlds and experience their cultures. Since learning about Starfleet, I have always wanted to be a part of it. But my mother was against it." Beth looked at Kathryn sadly before continuing.

"See Admiral, my mother is never like that. My siblings and I, we have always been very freely educated, our desires and dreams were always fulfilled and we should develop freely, in whatever direction we wanted to grow or go, it always allowed us. There was only the condition that we should not harm ourselves and no other humans or animals would be harmed. And we had to give mother enough time to think about it and gather information about it.

But my wish to go in Starfleet has been banned with a clear * no *. She did not explain why I should not do it or why she was and is against it. She just said * no *. I was very disappointed, but I knew she would not say more. I had to respect her ban and quickly turned to other areas of interest.

But when I found this photo and saw her between Starfleet officers, I had to find out why she was banning my greatest wish. I want to understand my mother." Beth looked at Kathryn and Kathryn only understood what Beth was asking.

At the time, she had not understood why Seven had just left, just as they were back in the Alpha Quadrant, and now it would have been possible to become a loving couple. She had searched for answers for a long time, but never found them.

"I understand you well what it's like to look for answers. Please tell me more about your parents, siblings and your life." asked Kathryn.

"My parents met on a transport ship 20 years ago. Father often told us about it." In memory, Beth smiled thoughtfully. Oh, she missed her dad so much.

"Father fell in love with Mother right away, but he was too shy and she looked so incredibly sad at the time. So he had not dared to speak to her. But he always kept an eye on her during the journey and often wondered why she was so sad.

The transport ship landed at the Deep Space Nine Space Station two weeks later and Mother left the transport ship. But Father had asked where she was going. Months later, Mother still haunted his head. So he decided to go after her and find her. And he was incredibly lucky, he found her again in the Tendara colony.

This time she did not look so sad anymore and he took the courage to speak to her. Mother and father always smiled at the memories of how they met. Father has loved and adored our mother all the years in which they were married. He had given her the education of us children, she is and has always been a very loving, caring and understanding mother.

Mother also loved and admired Father. Father died 3 years ago and ..." Beth's voice broke and Kathryn saw tears rolling down Beth's cheeks. She stood up quickly and fetched handkerchiefs. Then she sat down at Beth, gave her the handkerchief and pulled her into her arms to comfort her.

Beth wiped her tears and smiled gratefully at Kathryn.

"Thanks" she said softly before continuing.

"The last 3 years have been very difficult for both mother and us children, but my siblings were still young and they are beginning to forget dad. Nora is now 15 and Lars is 13 years old. They have overcome the loss of father faster. But mother and I still miss him very much.

Father was a calm and loving man. My parents have never quarreled or been angry with each other in all their years of marriage. I often thought as a child that this was a normal family life until I visited a friend and witnessed their parents arguing about something. Only then did I realize that my family was different. Not better or worse, but just more harmonious than other families.

Mother and father always agreed on many things. And once they were not, they talked about it calmly and in the end they agreed. We kids love and love our parents so there's never been any reason to rebel against them or cause them trouble." Beth smiled at the fact and looked at Kathryn.

"That sounds very boring, right? My friend Zora says that she would not endure a week in my family because we are so harmonious and that she would die from boredom.

A few weeks ago I asked mother to allow permission to visit the earth with Zora for a few weeks and without thinking about it a lot, as she usually does, she allowed me to travel. And when I looked for a suitable travel bag in the attic, I found just this picture.

Until then I always thought that my mother forbade me to go to Starfleet because the academy was here on earth and I would be so far away from home and that I would see my family so seldom during the 5 years of study.

But when I saw the photo, it occurred to me that she forbade me to study Starfleet for any other reason."

Beth looked at Kathryn and hoped that the admiral could tell her everything about her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn looked at Beth and sighed deeply.

"As already mentioned, I have not seen your mother for 20 years and in all this time I have not heard from her. I'm not sure if it would be right for your mother I to tell you all about her." confessed Kathryn.

"They called me Seven at the door earlier. What did that mean?" Beth asked, hoping to find out more about her mother's past.

Kathryn smiled sadly at Beth.

"Well you look very much like your mother and I thought for a moment that she was. Earlier on Voyager she wanted to be called Seven. That had something to do with her past. Will she no longer be called Seven?" Kathryn asked curiously, hoping to distract attention from the topic.

"No, everyone calls Mother Anny or Annika, but Anny prefers her" Beth replied radiant. "Father always lovingly called her Nini. Why, only the two know.”

Kathryn swallowed, twice. She would have liked to give Seven a nickname if they had become a loving couple and she would have liked to spend the last 20 years with Seven. Unfortunately, she never had the opportunity. No, it was her fault, she had dismissed Seven and preferred her command, the woman she loved above all else. So why think about "what if ..."?

Kathryn sighed and focused her attention on the young woman next to her.

"Beth, I'm really sorry, but I can not tell you all about your mother. I think it just would not be right. You see, if your mother had wanted you and her siblings to know about her past, she would have told you. I do not have the right to tell you about it."

Beth nodded to Kathryn with her head and then took the photo back and looked at it for a while.

"Admiral, do you think someone else would tell me about my mother?" Beth hopefully asked Kathryn.

Kathryn thought and then shook her head.

"No, I think nobody will want to tell you about your mother." confessed Kathryn.

"But why not?" Beth asked a little more excited and desperate. Kathryn felt sorry for the girls.

"Well, I think anyone you ask about your mother's past will tell you the same as me. Ask your mother and if she wants to tell you then she will do it. Nobody else has the right to tell you, since it is your past and you can decide for yourself who and when you entrust yourself to it. Trust me, I know your mother would not want anyone else to tell her story."

Beth tucked herself deep into the pillows of the couch and looked desperate, frowning and sighing deeply.

"She will never tell me" she murmured to herself. But then came a brilliant thought. She straightened up quickly and looked at Kathryn.

"Admiral, they said they have not seen Mother for 20 years, and when they said it, they looked sad. Would not you like to see Mother again and talk to her about old times? I'm sure Mother would be glad to see you again."

Kathryn looked confused at Beth and was speechless. What had just happened? What had she missed?

"What?" She asked in astonishment, blinking confusedly at Beth.

"Yes, you should come and see Mother and maybe you could persuade her to tell me all about her past, or at least a little of it. And we ..." Before Beth could continue, Kathryn held her hand up and stopped her.

"Beth, it's not as easy as you imagine. Your mother and I, we are ..." Kathryn stopped inside.

"Yes?" Beth asked curiously.

"We did not split up in good ones." Kathryn completed her set.

"What happened?" Beth drilled on and looked at Kathryn very tense.

"Beth, I'm sorry, I can not tell you that too. But believe me, your mother would certainly not want me out of nowhere, just come visit her after 20 years."

Before Beth could argue, Kathryn raised her hand again.

"Besides, I'm an admiral, I have duties and I can not just travel as I please." Kathryn explained matter-of-factly.

Disappointed, Beth sank back into the pillows. She realized that she would not receive the answers she sought from the admiral. But then she thought how she got the answers she wanted. She straightened up quickly and put on a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Admiral, for taking the time to talk to me. I'll leave you alone now." Beth got up and smoothed her clothes.

Kathryn accompanied Beth to the front door.

"Beth I am very sorry that I could not help you. Please have some good time on earth and I wish you a safe journey home."

Beth gave Kathryn a slight nod, then turned and walked down the stairs. But before Kathryn had closed the front door, Beth turned around once more and asked her, "Shall I say hello to Mother?"

Kathryn looked at Beth in surprise and did not know how to answer that question. But then she nodded to Beth slightly and Beth smiled happily at her. Then she left and Kathryn closed her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Beth returned to the hotel, she was greeted by Zora.

"Hey Bethsy Cat, how was it? Did you get the answers you wanted?" Zora asked her excitedly and curiously.

Beth sighed deeply and sat down on the chair in front of the computer terminal.

"No, the admiral is very secretive. But she involuntarily gave me a clue that could help me. Remember, I told you that I went through Voyager's crew list and did not find my mother's name. But now I've got a name that I can possibly find among them. With luck, maybe I can figure out what I want to know." Beth beamed and logged in at the computer terminal.

"That's great, I'll leave you alone then. I met a cute guy and he asked if I wanted to explore the city with him. I promised, I did not know when you would be back. Okay?" Zora asked.

"Yes, go and have fun." Beth answered absently, as she had already delved into the crew list of Voyager.

Zora shook her head in amusement and set off.

**************************

When Zora returned to the hotel a few hours later, she found Beth crying in her bed. Zora quickly put her things aside and sat down in Beth's bed. Gently, she stroked Beth's hair.

"Hey Bethsy Cat, what's up?" She asked worriedly.

Beth was frightened for a moment, not realizing that Zora had returned. Quickly she accepted the offered embrace of her friend and cried in the lap of Zora.

Only after a while did she calm down and Zora broke away from Beth.

"Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" She asked softly.

Beth shook her head and wiped her tears with her hands. Zora handed her a handkerchief and she sniffed deeply.

Snooping out her mother's past was a fun and challenging thing for Beth in the beginning. But knowing what had happened to her mother was no fun, but hurt her heart. Her mother had experienced so much bad. No wonder she did not want to talk about it or that the admiral did not want to tell her.

"My mother has experienced a lot of bad things in her life before she met my dad. Do not be angry with me, but I can not tell you what she has experienced. Look, she does not even want to tell us kids. I think she would not want me to tell you. And I think she will probably be very sad and disappointed when she finds out I've been snooping in her past. So that's our secret, okay?" Beth asked in a low voice.

"Sure Bethsy Cat, that's our secret and do not worry, it's okay you do not want to tell me. I have only seen you cry once in my life and that was when your father died. Not even when you broke your arm when you fell off the jungle gym you cried. So, what your mother has experienced has been very bad, making you cry." Zora pulled Beth into her arms again and hugged her. Then she broke and saw Beth exactly.

"Dear Bethsy Cat, you should wash your face and then we'll go down and get some delicious food. Okay?" Zora tried to cheer up Beth.

Beth smiled gently at her and nodded her head before she got up from her bed and scurried into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth put down her fork and looked at Zora "I do not get it." Bursting out of her.

Zora looked at her curiously. "What do not you understand?" She asked.

"I asked the admiral to come with us and visit Mother and help me persuade her to tell me her past. But the admiral said that mother would not be pleased if she suddenly showed up after 20 years of no contact. She said that at that time, Mother and she had not parted well." Beth Zora explained.

Zora frowned, she understood what Beth meant.

"Your mother is the dearest, friendliest and nicest person I know in the universe. I can not imagine that she could be at odds with anyone, or whatever the reason why she was angry with this person. It must be the Admiral." Zora thought.

"Hm ... I do not know. You should have seen what the admiral looked like when she opened the door for me and saw me. She had turned very pale and I was afraid she tip over. Later, when she told me that she has not seen her mother for 20 years, she was really very sad."

"Strange. Maybe it's because of what happened to your mother in the past?" Zora asked.

"No, I do not think that's what happened between the two. It's different." Beth replied, picking up her fork and putting a bite in her mouth, chewing on her food while she kept thinking.

"Bethsy Cat?" Zora asked into the silence.

Beth looked at Zora "Yes?"

"Tell me, since when do you call your mom mother?" Zora asked and winked at Beth.

"Since I met the admiral. I did not want to call her Mom in her presence. I thought to call Mom *Mother* would make me appear more grown-up. Do you understand?" Beth asked her best friend.

"Yes I understand. Tell me, have you told your mom about Elise and what she means to you?" Zora asked out of nowhere.

Beth choked and suddenly gasped for air. It took her a while to breathe properly again. Meanwhile, Zora smiled mischievously at her.

"So she still does not know." Zora gave herself the answer.

"Hm ... no, she does not know yet." Beth said softly.

"Bethsy Cat, why do not you just tell her? What are you afraid of?" Zora asked furiously.

"Zora, that's not as easy as you think. I am afraid that Mom might be disappointed with me and that she ..." Beth could not pronounce the last words without having to swallow first.

"That she could not love you anymore? That's nonsense Bethsy Cat. Your mom is not like that. Do you still remember when we played strange collection sculptures with their collection, even though they asked us not to do that because the collection meant a lot to her?" Zora asked Beth excitedly.

Beth remembered that, although that was a long time ago and they were still kids then. She nodded to Zora with her head.

"And do you remember what your mom did when I accidentally broke one of her precious sculptures?" Zora continued.

"Yes, I still remember. But…"

"No, not *BUT* Bethsy Cat. I started crying because I thought she was mad at me and she was going to scold me. But instead she had pulled me into her arms and held me tight. She told me that she was very sad, that the sculpture was destroyed, but that she was not angry with me about it. She told me that she loved me and that I was much more important to her than a broken sculpture. She calmed me and stroked my head over and over again. And then she let go of me and gave me a friendly smile. She had never spoken again about the broken sculpture and was always friendly and kind to me after the event. Why do you think she would not love you anymore just because you're in love with a girl?" Zora asked curiously.

Beth hung her head and sighed deeply. "I do not know." She quietly confessed to her best friend.

"I do not know it either. I can not imagine that your mom could not love you anymore because of that. Do you remember when your brother fell in the Jauchengrubbe and your dad had to save him? Your mom pulled Lars in her arms and kissed him happily even though he was so stinking and full of manure." Zora and even Beth still shuddered at the memory of it.

"Oh, Zora you can not compare that with each other. Mom was so happy that Lars was still alive, so she did not realize he was full of manure and stank horribly." Beth argued.

"No, Bethsy Cat. I think she got it, but she did not care, because she loves Lars, Nora and you so much. And I think nothing could ever change that. Why do not you trust your mom? You know how she is and that she would never be cruel."

"But she could be disappointed with me and that would be just as horrible." Beth replied desperately.

"I do not think so." Zora declared confidently.

Beth looked at Zora for a long time, thinking about what Zora had told her.

"Okay, you're right. When we get home, I'll tell her. Satisfied?"

Zora jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Beth "Yes, very much." She said happily and had no doubt that everything was going to be okay. Then she sat back in her seat.

"What are we going to do now to find out what happened between your mom and the admiral?" Zora asked after a few minutes, into which they ate quietly.

Beth looked at Zora in surprise. "Do you never rest?" She asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"No" Zora replied cheekily and stuck out her tongue to Beth. Both girls then started to giggle.

Only after they had calmed down did Beth think about Zora's question.

"I could hack into Admiral and Mom's logbooks and maybe find answers there." Beth mused.

"Good idea. When do we start?" Zora enthusiastically asked that they once again have a plan that promised adventure.

"As soon as we get back to our room." Decided Beth and Zora smiled at her with satisfaction.

"Well"


	6. Chapter 6

Zora had been lying in her bed for a while, sleeping soundly as Beth read the log books she found from the former Voyager crew.

Unfortunately, her mom's logbooks could not read them because they were encrypted with a code that Beth did not know and could not hack.  
By contrast, the Captain's logbooks were a breeze, but unfortunately the captain was so cautious even in their personal logbooks.

The more Beth read in the various log books of the Captain, Commander Chakotay, and other Voyager crew members, the bigger their eyes became. Excitedly she jumped up from the chair after a few hours and quickly ran to Zora and shook her awake.

"Zora, I have to show you something, you never believe that." Beth shook her best friend awake.

Zora opened her eyes completely drowsily and looked bewildered at Beth. "What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"I found out something incredible and I really need to talk to you about it. Come on, wake up. Yes?" Beth asked her excitedly.

"It's alright, I'm awake. Tell me!" Zora yawned.

"Okay, so I just tried to read Mom's logs, but they are so encrypted that I did not manage to open them. Next, I took the logs of Captain Kathryn Janeway. I could open it very easily, it was a breeze. But she is so cautious even in her personal logbooks that she described many things and never made any specifics and certainly did not name any names. As a captain, you have to be very careful." Beth mused, scratching her head wearily.

"Hey, go on!" Zora demanded, who had become curious.

"Okay, when Mom came to Voyager, the captain took over promoting her and taking her under her wing. In the beginning she writes a lot about Mom's progress. But then she suddenly stops and circumscribes more the events and happenings. Their emotional world turns more and more upside down and you can read it clearly in their logbook entries. She was torn between her duty as Captain and her private person, who had obviously fallen in love with a crewmember. There are so many of these entries and it is sometimes so desperate. If that makes a captain's life, I think Mom was right to forbid me to start with Starfleet." Beth sighed sadly.

"Come on, tell me. Who was this crew member the Captain was in love with?" Zora asked curiously and sat up comfortably in her bed.

"I think it was my mom." Beth said conspiratorially quietly.

"Really?" Zora asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, but I can not know for sure. But there are indications that confirm this theory. I read the log books of Commander Chakotay. Especially the last entries were very informative. He writes that he had invited Mom for dinner, but Mom had canceled it because she did not have a romantic interest in him, but someone else. Commander Chakotay suspected that Moms romantic interest was Catptain and he hoped that both women could finally find each other. But then, a few days later, he writes that something had happened between the two of them, because Mom suddenly avoided the captain. This coincides with the logbook entries from the Captain. She writes very desperately that she has had to hurt the only person she never wanted to hurt to do her duty as a captain." Beth reported, looking at Zora.

"What do you think?" She asked after a while her best friend, who seemed to be thinking.

"Hm ... you could be right. Are there any more clues that corroborate your theory?" Zora asked curiously.

"Yes, there are more hints in other log books from other crewmembers. A certain Neelix writes that he was worried when the captain wanted to borrow his hotplates to cook with. But then he was relieved to learn that my mom wanted to cook with the captain, not the captain alone. So they spent outside, working free time together. And then there was a list of betting pools that confirmed that many crewmembers were counting on when the captain and my mom would finally become a couple. The crew was split between the betting pools when Commander Chakotay and the captain would come together. Or Mom and the captain. Or Mom and Commander Chakotay. It's crazy how many different betting pools there were and where the crew bet on everything. Starfleet seems a little different than I expected." Beth sighed and sank into the pillows next to Zora.

"What do you mean?" She asked her best friend.

"I think you are right. That must be why your Mom and the Admiral did not diverge for good and have not seen each other again in 20 years. I think the captain then rejected your mom because she had to live up to her duty as captain. And your mom was so hurt she pulled back. Say, what happened then?"

"After that, events rolled over as Admiral Janeway emerged from the future and brought Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant with her help. Logbook entries stop when Voyager returns." Beth sighed.

"And what do we do with this new knowledge?" Zora asked conspiratorially.

"I do not know. But I think we should first sleep and then think about it tomorrow. I'm sure I'll come up with a good idea, and if you do not, then I'm sure you will." Beth leaned over to Zora and gave her a peck on the cheek. Both girls giggled and then cuddled together under the covers and then fell asleep for a short time afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Zora could get out of bed tired, Beth came cheerfully out of the bathroom and hopped on Zora's bed.

"We have to bring them together." she explained determinedly to her tired friend.

"Good morning, I see you're already making plans?" Zora yawned.

"Sorry, good morning. And yes, but I do not have a plan yet. All I know is that we have to bring the two together. At least so that they can speak out. What do you think?" Replied Beth.

Zora yawned tiredly and demonstratively stretched before answering.

"Yes, that they have to pronounce is a good idea. But how do we get that done? I mean you can bad drag the admiral into a transport ship and urge her to come home, right? And getting your mom here to Earth is just as difficult." Zora thought.

Beth frowned.

"Yes you are right. Mom has never left the colony since she came to the Tendara colony 20 years ago and she hates having to board a transport ship or even a shuttle." she admitted.

Both girls lolled back into the cushions and thought feverishly about bringing the two women together. Okay, Beth thought feverishly and Zora closed her eyes again and fell asleep again.

All the more, she was suddenly startled when Beth jumped up from the bed.

"Hey, Bethsy Cat, do you have an idea?" Zora asked, recovering from the shock.

"Not really, but I think I'll have to talk to the admiral again. If I tell her what I have found out and then please come with her, then it would be possible to bring the two together." Beth replied convinced.

Zora looked at her with wide eyes, she could not believe that her best friend was so stupid and naive.

"You want to do WHAT? Are you crazy? You can not tell the admiral that you've been browsing through their personal logbooks. Do not you know that's one of the reasons for bringing you to court-martial?" Zora asked in exasperation.

Beth looked pale at Zora, she had not thought of that. With wobbly legs, she sank back onto the bed and tugged her hands through her shoulder-length hair.

"I really did not think about that. Thanks for reminding me." she said softly, letting her head hang.

Zora pulled Beth into her arms and squeezed her lightly.

"Hey, what are best friends for, if not to keep their friends out of trouble? Do not hang your head, we can think of something. OK?"

Beth broke away from the embrace and nodded to Zora with a smile.

"Yes, we can think of something." She said again with a little more self-confidence.

"Okay, but let me take a shower first and then have breakfast. We should also go shopping a bit, always remembering the best ideas." Winked at Zora Beth and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Zora, are not you slowly getting tired of shopping?" Beth asked curiously.

Zora smiled cheekily at her. "No never."

Sighing, Beth looked after her best friend as she slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. Thoughtfully, she towel-dried her damp hair and then put on her clothes.

**********************************************

When Zora came back from the bathroom, she found Beth in front of the computer terminal tapping the various keys.

"Hey Bethsy Cat, what are you doing? I thought we were going down to have breakfast." Zora asked surprised.

Beth glanced up from the computer screen and looked at Zora.

"Something came to my mind and I wanted to check it quickly. Remember that I told you about the log books of Commander Chakotay?" Beth asked her.

"Yeah, that was only a few hours ago. What came to your mind?"

"It occurred to me that the Commander wrote that he hoped Mom and the Captain would find each other. And that he was worried about what had happened between the two, as Mom avoided the captain at once. I wanted to see how the Commander is to the Starfleet and found out that before he arrived on Voyager, he belonged to a group called the "Maquis"."Beth explained, before turning back to the computer screen.

"The Maquis? Hm ... never heard of them. Clarify me on Bethsy Cat." Zora demanded.

Beth looked up from the computer screen again and gave Zora an annoyed look.

"Zora, tell me how often do you actually listen to history lessons?" She asked.

"Not so often." Zora winked at her cheerfully.

"You can tell" admitted Beth.

"The Maquis were a rebel group resisting the Kardassians. The Star Fleet had sent the Voyager to find a Maquis ship that had disappeared in the Badlands. The Voyager was thrown through a plasma field through half the galaxy and landed in the Delta Quadrant. Well, that's a long story. In any case, Commander Chakotay belonged to Maquis group, which also suffered this fate. The Voyager took the Maquis crew and the Maquis people were integrated into the crew. So that means that Commander Chakotay was not quite a Starfleetman. Which in turn means he might be able to help us." Beth mused.

"Oh Bethsy Cat, that would be worth considering. Have you already figured out where to find Chakotay?" Zora asked excitedly.

"I'm on it. Give me a moment and I know for sure where Chakotay is. Then we can have breakfast." Beth said as she smoothly ran her long fingers over the computer console and entered codes, calling up and looking at various data.

What happened next scared the two girls, however. Suddenly the hotel room door was torn open and a group of security officers quickly stormed into the hotel room and surrounded the girls.

Beth and Zora looked shocked and scared.

"They're both arrested for unauthorized access to Starfleet files. Please do not resist and follow us voluntarily." Explained the commanding security officer and showed his authorization mark.

Then both girls got a safety cuff around their wrists.

Beth was the first to recover from her fright.

"Please release my girlfriend. I am responsible for everything. She has nothing to do with it. Please, I accessed the Starfleet data without permission." Beth cried desperately.

Many tears ran down over Beth's face and the security guards looked at each other for a moment at a loss.

"Is her friend right?" Commanding Security Officer Zora asked. Zora looked at Beth and could not just hang her friend like that. So far they had done everything together and stood by. And they would go through this together now.

"No, she is wrong. I was also involved." Gesture Zora remorseful.

"All right, let's go now." The commanding security officer ordered and the two girls were led out of the hotel and taken to the waiting shuttle.

"Where are they taking us?" Zora asked bravely.

"Starfleet Security Center, there we have a holding cell for both of you. We will record your personal details there and assuming you are underage, we will notify your parents so they can take care of everything else." Replied the Commanding Security Officer.

Both girls looked pale. Oh no, when their parents got notified everything could get a lot worse, they both went through their heads. Both guiltily lowered their heads and sat down bravely in the shuttle.


	8. Chapter 8

At Starfleet Security Center, the two girls each had to hold their right arm under a person-identity scanner. Since it had been implanted the chip that every citizen of the Federation was implanted after the birth, which contained its identity by DNA determination, origin, current place of residence, as well as many other personal information of the respective Federation citizen. Afterwards, her parents were informed that their children had been detained and why.

Both girls sat frightened together in their detention cell and said nothing. Both were too absorbed in their thoughts. But the proximity of the other helped them not to lose their nerve. Never before have they been in such great trouble. And neither of them had any hope of being taken out of the detention cell by their parents.

Zora's parents were on Risa right now, spending their summer vacation there, and Beth Mom would need at least 3 days to get to Earth from the Tendara colony.

They were all the more astonished when, after an hour in the brig, a security officer came and told them to come. Both stood up quickly and followed the security officer, who took them to another room.

There they suddenly found themselves facing a very, very angry Admiral Janeway, who glared at the two girls with their eyes.

Beth looked confused at the admiral and could not imagine why she was here.

After the security officer left the room, she immediately wanted to ask. But the admiral raised her hand and silenced Beth.

"I demand an explanation from both of you." She hissed at the two girls and the girls squinted at her uncertainly.

"Admiral?" Beth asked softly.

"I was called here because my daughter was detained for unauthorized access to starfleet files. For one thing, I have no daughter and I'm very upset about posing as my daughter Beth and on the other hand I'm very angry when I was told which Starfleet files it was. I require an explanation for all this." The Admiral demanded, glaring at Beth.

Beth looked at the admiral in confusion and could not do anything with the first part the older woman had just told her. The second part was clear to her. But not the first.

"Admiral, I do not understand you. I've never claimed to be her daughter and I do not know how they think I should have done that." Beth replied desperately.

Kathryn looked at the girl more closely. She had served Starfleet long enough to know when someone was lying or trying to pull his head out of the noose or tell the truth. Beth really did not seem to know why she, as a mother, had been notified by her.

Kathryn sighed deeply and touched her nose root. She turned away from the girls, both staring in confusion. Desperately she tried to find the solution, but she could not think of anything.

The DNA provision on Beth Identity Chip undoubtedly stated that Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Beth's mother, had been notified. But how could that be? Her first thought was that Beth had done something to fake her DNA purpose so that she might be able to avoid her tightness. But Beth really did not seem to know anything.

"Okay, we'll do a DNA test and see what's coming out." Kathryn said, addressing the girls.

"I'll do that immediately." With that, she rushed out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Both dropped to the chairs in front of them and dropped their heads. They sat in silence for a while, hoping that the nightmare would finally pass quickly. Neither dared to speak.

But after a while, Beth felt her best friend's hand slipping into her hand.

"We're creating it Bethsy Cat, head up, they will not bring us to a penal colony right now." Zora tried to encourage Beth.

Beth looked at her friend and she rolled many small tears down her cheek. "I hope you're right." she said softly in a broken shaky voice.

After a moment of sitting quietly next to each other, Zora asked what had been in her mind all along.

"Bethsy Cat, why did the admiral get notified and why do the security officers think she is your mother? Did you do anything with your identity chip?" Zora asked her softly.

Beth looked at her best friend stunned.

"Zora, how can you just think that I did something with my identity chip? I have no idea why the security officers have the idea that the admiral is my mother. I do not know what's going on here." Beth said desperately.

"Shht Bethsy Cat, calm down. I believe you. It's all very weird, do not you think?" She asked Zora.

Beth looked at her friend and was grateful that she believed her. "Yeah, pretty weird." she admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

After Kathryn spoke with the commanding security officer and she was allowed to do the DNA test, she immediately called the doctor. When he arrived at the security center a little later, Kathryn briefly explained what had happened and what she wanted from him.

"Admiral, it is impossible to manipulate the identity chip and contaminate it with false information." Broke it out of the doctor.

"Doctor I know that, but so far I've also thought that personal logbooks are certified and out of the reach of outsiders. However, as I discovered, the girl made it and gained access to our personal logbooks. Why should not she be able to manipulate her identity chip?" Kathryn asked the doctor angrily.

The doctor frowned and thought about it, then remorsefully acknowledged that the admiral was right and that it was all possible if only one was sufficiently motivated. He was very curious about Seven's daughter and was glad that he got the opportunity to meet her. Even if getting to know each other happened in these unfriendly circumstances.

"All right, Admiral, I'm ready. I have everything we need to do the DNA test. Shall we?" He asked.

Kathryn nodded to him and a security officer led them to the room where the girls were still waiting.

The doctor walked happily into the room and stopped in front of Beth in amazement. Beth and Zora stared at him, waiting for what would happen next.

"Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh. Excuse me, but you look very much like your mother." The doctor apologized to Beth.

Beth smiled shyly at him. "Many people tell me that." she said softly.

"Well, I'm here to do the DNA test on you. Can we?" The doctor asked, still a little distracted by Beth's appearance. Beth nodded shyly at him and the doctor first took out his tricorder and scanned Beth with it. After doing so, he looked at her in surprise.

He replied, "Interesting." and Beth, Zora, and Kathryn looked at him curiously. But as the doctor did not elaborate, Kathryn became a little impatient.

"What's interesting, Doctor?" She asked.

"Oh" the doctor looked at Kathryn. "I can not tell you that, Admiral. That falls under medical confidentiality." he said apologetically.

Kathryn sighed deeply and kept trying to stay patient.

"Doctor, if you would now pass the DNA test, please." Kathryn asked him kindly but impatiently.

"Yes of course. May I have your hand, please." Asked Doctor Beth, who immediately reached out her hand.

"That'll tweak a bit now, but do not worry, it will not hurt." He promised Beth as he put a small needle on her finger. Beth gave him a friendly smile and nodded at him to start. The doctor briefly pricked his little needle, then squeezed his finger a little to let blood drip onto a scanner.   
Then he entered some codes and let the analyzer start its analysis. After a few seconds, it beeped and the doctor looked at the result.

Beth and Kathryn stretched and tried to see the result as well, but the doctor stepped aside and keyed in some codes, waiting for another analysis, which a short time later announced itself with a beep tone. The doctor studies the result again and then looks up again.

"Admiral, the result is unchanged. The DNA is in agreement with its DNA. Congratulations, you have just become a mother and it is a girl." The doctor announced happily.

Kathryn turned pale in her face and Beth looked confused, from the doctor to Kathryn and back again.

"Doctor, that can not be. I happen to know who my parents are. And the admiral does not count." Beth exclaimed desperately.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the result is clear. Their DNA has the same structure as that of their mother, as well as that of the admiral. There is also a small amount of DNA that neither her mother nor the admiral can assign to her. That's why I think it's her father's DNA structure." The doctor explained kindly.

Tears came to Beth's eyes, which made her run down her cheeks. Zora took her protectively into her arms and tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, Kathryn thought about what to do with that knowledge.

"Thank you, Doctor, for doing the DNA test. I'll talk to the commanding security officer. If you'll excuse me, please." Kathryn rushed out of the room. She had just decided that if she really had to follow Beth's DNA test, then she would have to act like a mother.

The doctor, Beth, and Zora watched her go, and as they left the room, the girls sank back into their chairs, glad that the admiral had left.

The doctor looked attentively at the two girls and then gave them a friendly smile.

"Do not worry, she is not the bang hard bones she seems to be." He tried to cheer up the girls.

Both looked at him in surprise.

"She can still scare you, though." Zora replied doubtfully to the theory of the doctor.

"That's because she's an admiral. But as a private person she is very different." Assured Doctor Zora.

"Okay, if you say that. What do you think will happen to us next?" Zora asked, after getting away from crying Beth.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think the admiral will let their relationships play and settle everything that needs to be fixed. I think you do not have to worry much." The doctor explained.

"How do you know that?" Beth asked desperately. She had no hope that everything would ever be okay again. She was still too shocked that the admiral should be her mother.

The doctor looked at Beth in astonishment. He had not expected her to be in such a desperate mood.

"Because I've known the admiral for 27 years and when we were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, there were many situations that seemed hopeless. But we always did it. And only because the admiral was our captain back then. So trust me, I'm sure everything will be fine. I will leave you alone now. It was a pleasure to meet you." With that he kindly handed Beth and Zora his hand and said goodbye to the two girls.

But before he left the room, Beth remembered something else.

"Doctor, please wait." She asked the doctor.

"Yes?"

"She had examined me earlier with a tricorder and meant * Interesting *, but did not want to say what's interesting. May I know it now?" Beth asked curiously.

The doctor looked at her for a few seconds before giving her an answer. "I'm sorry, but I can not tell you."

"But why not? I'm the one who cares. Who, if not me, are they allowed to say it?" Beth asked angrily. She was tired of having so many secrets around her and nobody wanted to tell her anything. That she always had to find out everything on her own.

"Well, I can tell your mother and you should be present at this interview. But now and here, this is not the time. I'm so sorry. Once your mother is here on earth, let me know and then I'll be able to tell you. More likely, your mother already knows it and maybe you know it too. But I do not want to rely on that. You have experienced and experienced enough exciting things today. I do not want to burden you even more. But be assured, it's nothing bad." Doctor Beth assured.

Beth looked annoyed at the doctor, but realized she would not get answers to her question that easily. With a deep sigh, she let the doctor go.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth sat back furiously on her chair. She felt so frustrated and angry that she had never felt that way before. Not even when her mom join her ban on the Star Fleet. Her body started to shake with rage.

Zora looked worriedly at her best friend. "Everything okay Bethsy Cat?" She asked.

Beth looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"No, nothing is okay. I am so angry. Everyone always treat us like children and never tell us the truth. That's why we're in this mess. I'm so tired of all this." Beth answered angrily.

Zora had never seen her friend so outraged. Carefully, she stroked her arm to calm her down. Without warning, however, Beth clutched Zora and began to cry without restraint. Zora put her arms around her and spoke softly to her.

"Shht, I'm with you. We'll do it together."

******************************

While Zora continued to comfort Beth, Kathryn had arranged for her permission to take both girls home.

Together with the commanding security officer, she returned to the room where the two girls were waiting, and when they broke in, they broke apart and looked at the admiral and the security officer.

"Ladies, they will have to wear these monitoring cuffs for the next few days, and not leave the earth before they get permission to do so. Until then, she will be entrusted to the Admiral's care, and you are well advised not to do any more unauthorized things." The commanding security officer clarified the girls. Both girls looked uncertain for a moment.

"No, I refuse to go with the admiral." Beth burst out.

Both Zora and the security officer looked at her in surprise. Kathryn, on the other hand, had already expected similar behavior. Therefore, she remained unimpressed.

Zora drew Beth excitedly aside. "Bethsy Cat, that's really not a good time to be stubborn right now. Please let's go with the admiral, I do not want to stay here any longer and I'm hungry too." Zora whined as she still had not had breakfast and it was nearly noon.

Beth looked pitifully at her friend. "Zora, I do not want to go with her. You're welcome to leave, but I refuse." Beth continued stubbornly.

Zora looked desperately at her friend.

"You know very well that I will not leave you alone here." Zora replied angrily.

Beth looked at Zora for a while, then dropped her shoulders and surrendered to her fate. She put her hand on Zora's cheek and gently stroked it.

"Okay, we'll go with her." She said softly. She could not remain stubborn when her best and dearest friend looked so desperate.

Relieved, Zora fell around Beth's neck. "Thank you."

"Ladies, have you finally settled?" The security officer asked a little impatiently.

Beth looked at him. "Yes, we are going with the admiral." She said softly.

"Okay, then put on the monitoring cuffs and then just fill in a few more forms." He put the monitor cuffs on the left wrist of both girls and entered the necessary code to activate the device.

"The monitoring cuff is connected to the main computer here in the security center. As soon as they do something that is not allowed, they will inform you and ask them to adjust their behavior accordingly. If you do not do so, an alarm will sound, which will arrive at the security center and a security squad will be sent to you. So please do not do anything that will cause us to come." The security officer told the two girls again.

Both girls nodded and then signed the forms the security officer presented to them.

"Well, Admiral, I hereby assign responsibility to you for Elisabeth Kathrina Ericson and Zora Walsh." the security officer said solemnly.

Which was quite silly, as Kathryn thought. But after she heard Beth's full name, she had to smile. Seven really had humor, she called her daughter almost as Kathryn herself is called.

"Then we can go now?" Kathryn asked the security officer.

"Yes, Admiral." he confirmed.

However, before they could leave the room, the door suddenly opened and another security officer and a woman, who appeared very excited, came in. The woman immediately rushed Zora and pulled her into her arms.

Zora was completely surprised. "Aunt Eden, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Your parents notified me and asked me to pick you up from the Security Center." Answered the aunt of Zora.

"But I'm already with the Admiral with Beth." Zora replied, upset.

"No, you come with me." Then she turned to the security officer and gave him the permit of Zora's parents. The security officer studied the form and then returned it to Zora's aunt.

"Well, Miss Walsh, they're being handed over to their aunt now. We just have to correct the paperwork."

"No, I want to go with Beth." Now Zora stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, that will not be possible. Please say goodbye to her friend and go with your aunt."

Zora looked at Beth pale and Beth pulled Zora into her arms.

"It's okay, do not worry, I'll be fine with the admiral." Beth tried to cheer her up. She knew that Zora loved her Aunt Eden and liked her and just did not want to go with her because she did not want to leave Beth alone.

"Okay, but we stay in touch, yes?" Zora asked Beth and Beth nodded to her.

Relieved that it was okay for Beth to go with her aunt, she gave Beth another smile before leaving the room with her aunt to do the paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn looked at Beth as she watched her friend leave the room with her aunt. Then she gave her another moment to get used to the changed circumstances.

Only after a few moments did she ask. "Can we go?"

"No, I've decided to stay, I'd rather stay here until my mom comes." Beth answered.

Kathryn smiled at her, admiring her stubbornness. How similar Beth was Seven.

"Unfortunately, that's not Miss Ericson. Here is not decided back and forth. Once you have made a decision, it stays that way." Responded the remaining security officer factual.

Beth glared at him, then dropped her shoulders. Today was not really her day. Depressed and completely demoralized, she then nodded to the security officer.

"Well, then everything is clear. Admiral, as soon as Mrs. Ericson and the Walsh family arrive on Earth, you will be provided with the dates when the trial will take place." the security officer told them.

"Thank you, you know how you can reach us." Kathryn answered.

"Beth, can we go?" Kathryn asked Beth. Beth nodded her head and saw that she was best kept by the Admiral rather than in a detention cell at the Security Center.

"My stuff is still in the hotel." Beth said as they left the security center.

"Then we drive over there first and pick them up. No problem." Kathryn assured her.

"Thank you." Beth said softly and got into the passenger shuttle that had been waiting for Kathryn.

*****************************

After clarifying everything with the hotel reception, Kathryn joined Beth in her room. Surprised, she stopped in the room and looked at Beth confused.

"Beth, I thought you'd already packed your bags when I got up. Why is there so much left?" Kathryn asked her sternly.

Beth jumped, not used to her mother's tone. But the admiral seemed to be stricter.

"These are Zora's things, I do not know what to do with them. I tried to contact Zora, but she does not answer the phone." Beth replied apologetically.

"Well, I think they are still on their way to their aunt. We'd better take Zora's things and then she can pick them up later." Determined Kathryn decisive.

Silently, the two then packed the remaining things together and then had the suitcases and bags from the room service down to the Kathryn passenger shuttle.

*****************************  
Kathryn unlocked her front door and Beth brought the suitcases and bags into the house one after the other. When everything was in the house, she looked around helplessly in the hall and did not quite know what she should do now.

"Beth?" Kathryn called out of the living room and Beth walked in that direction. "Yes?" She asked softly.

Kathryn came to meet her. "Is everything in the house?" She asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Good, then come on, I'll show you the guest room. There you can store your things and I will store Zora's stuff in the closet in the hallway for as long as possible." Kathryn determined busy.

Beth just nodded her head and then followed Kathryn to the first floor.

"This is my room, here's the bathroom and that's the guest room. We'll have to share the bathroom." Kathryn Beth explained the layout of her home.

"Thanks, that'll be fine." Beth answered softly.

"Good, then bring your things upstairs and set up. I'll tidy up below and get some food." With that, Kathryn hurried down the stairs and Beth looked after her.

Beth followed her slowly and fetched her suitcase and travel bag and brought her upstairs. In the guest room, she left her suitcase and travel bag next to the door and sat down on the bed. Totally lost, she looked around the room feeling very lonely and alone.

The guest room was quite nicely decorated. A double bed with a blanket, on both sides of the bed were small bedside tables, each with a small lamp on it. A chest of drawers stood by one wall and a wardrobe next to it. The wallpaper was neutral in a yellowish tone. On the window front there were two small windows framed by curtains. In front of it stood a cozy-looking reading chair.

Beth sat on the bed for a while, unable to get her things ready. She felt drained and so she sank back into the pillows and curled up. She had many tears running down her cheek, which she tried to brush away with her hands. But she eventually gave up and let her tears run wild.

**********************

Beth started when she heard her knock on her door. She sat up quickly and wiped away the tears. The admiral came in already.

"The food is ready. I was wondering where you are. Are you coming?" Kathryn asked her.

"I'm not hungry." Beth answered softly.

"My mother always says that once you get there, hunger comes. Come on, the food will be cold otherwise." Kathryn ordered determined. She did not wait for Beth's answer, but went ahead.

Beth sighed deeply and slid off the bed annoyed. Then she quickly passed the bathroom and washed her face. Since she could well imagine that the admiral would mind if she would come looking for dinner with a sullen look. Then she quickly ran down the stairs and earned a stern look from the admiral.

"What?" Beth asked.

"There's no need to bump down the stairs." Kathryn replied, a little stricter than intended.

"But Admiral, you wanted me to come down to dinner and you said that otherwise the food would get cold if I did not hurry." she replied sweetly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and then showed Beth where to sit. Then she fetched the food from the replicator, where it had been kept warm.

When Beth had her food set in front of her nose, she wrinkled her nose a little and looked at the food uncertainly.

"Admiral, what is that?" She asked.

"This is our food, I know it does not look very wholesome, but the taste counts and not the look." Kathryn replied confidently. Although she was very unsure as to whether what she had on the plate would taste good.

Beth disagreed and was about to say something, but Kathryn raised her hand and stopped her.

"Just try it." she challenged the girl.

Beth hung her shoulders in frustration and picked up her fork and did a happen on it. Uncertain, she pushed it into her mouth and chewed on the mush. Disgusted, she grimaced and returned the porridge to her fork and pointedly rested the fork on the plate.

"I do not eat that. It tastes disgusting." She responded.

Kathryn also put down her fork and had to admit to herself that the food she had to eat was inedible. So she sighed deeply and pushed her plate away.

"You're right, the food is inedible." She hit herself.

Beth grinned at her. "Thank you, Admiral. Should I prepare something that tastes better?" Beth asked, suddenly sorry for the admiral.

Kathryn's eyes lit up noticeably. "You can cook?" She asked Beth enthusiastically.

"Yes, for sure. Mom has taught us." Beth explained, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah, your mom could cook really well." Kathryn smiled in the memory.

Meanwhile, Beth put the plates of inedible food in the replicator and recycled it.

"Admiral? What would you like to eat, what light or a little more home cooking?" Beth asked her, bringing her back from her memory.

"What's light would be good." she answered, watching Beth as she took over the kitchen. Food, vegetables and a little meat replicated and rummaged in the closets for a saucepan, a pan and some bowls and transported them to the countertop. Then she brought out two cutting boards and two knives. A chopping board put her to Kathryn and handed her the knife.

Kathryn looked at her uncertainly.

"It'll be faster if you help me, Admiral." Beth replied with a grin.

Kathryn sighed deeply and then took the knife and Beth put tomatoes, cucumbers, onions and potatoes on the cutting board.

"Cut the tomatoes and cucumbers into small pieces, dice the onion and peel the potatoes." Bat Beth Kathryn's businesslike.

"You have the same tone as your mom." Kathryn complained softly to Beth, but then went to work and did what Beth had told her.

Beth's smile spread into a mischievous grin.

"Maybe it's because I'm her daughter." Beth gave cheeky back.

Kathryn warned her, winking at her.

"Excuse Admiral." Beth grinned.

"Oh Beth, stop calling me admiral. Just call me Kathryn." Kathryn challenged her.

Beth looked at Kathryn in surprise and blinked her eyes.

"Is that an order admiral?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, damn it." Kathryn got off surprisingly.

"Well, I would follow a request, but I'm rather averse to orders." returned Beth.

Now Kathryn looked at her in confusion.

"I am sorry. I ... have been for too long what I am." Kathryn replied apologetically. "Please call me Kathryn, yes?"

Beth smiled at her "gladly, Kathryn" she replied, turning back to preparing the food.

"The doctor said earlier that you are not the hard-hitting bones you always pretend to be. I had my doubts about that. But he's right." admitted Beth, cutting the meat into strips.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "So, did he say that?" She asked sternly, winking at Beth.

"Yes he has. He wanted to calm us down. He says he has known you for over 27 years and he knows what he's talking about and he said we should trust him in his judgment. He also said that as a private person you are different from what you are when you are an admiral." Beth continued.

"Oh, I think I have to talk to the doctor again and forbid him to blab my secrets." Kathryn thought quietly murmuring to herself as she peeled the potatoes.

"Is it so bad to be seen as a private person?" She asked Beth, who had heard the murmur of Kathryn.

"No, not that." Kathryn admitted.

"Well, then it would be nice if you could put off the commanding tone for the next few days and just be private as long as I'm here?" Beth asked softly.

Kathryn looked at her and had to swallow.

"Yes, that could be possible." Kathryn said, only now aware of how she must have been acting on Beth for the past two days.

"Thank you." Beth said with relief and gave Kathryn a sincere, gentle smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn quietly looked at Beth for a while while Beth fried the meat in the pan and then added the potatoes and the vegetables and then sizzled together in the pan. Beth occasionally stirred everything and seemed lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts." Kathryn whispered into the silence.

Beth looked up and her eyes met Kathryn's eyes.

"I've been thinking about what I've done in the past few days and what the consequences of that are going to be now and what's going to happen to Zora. What my mom is going to say. How to proceed." Beth replied softly.

"Hm ... I think it's too late now to think about it. You should have thought about it before." Kathryn answered a little stricter than she intended.

"I know." Gesture Beth. "I will also take full responsibility and accept any punishment that is imposed on me. The only thing I want is that Zora will not be punished." she declared confidently.

But Kathryn could not deceive her, she looked at Beth closely, the girl did not really think the way she spoke. Beth was much more afraid of the consequences than she wanted to admit.

"Good, because there will be a penalty, for sure. Starfleet Headquarters was not thrilled that their main center computer had been hacked. It's not even about the logs you've read. It's more about hacking the main central computer. You can not easily ignore it." Kathryn replied.

"I know." Beth sighed deeply.

"Why did you actually hack into the logbooks? What did you want to find out? How in God's name did you come up with this stupid idea?" Kathryn asked her angrily and looked at Beth with interest.

"I just wanted to know what you meant when you said, you and Mom you did not split up in good ones." Beth replied softly and spiced the food before putting it on the plates on standby.

"What?" She asked Kathryn confused. "That's the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Why did you care so much? I do not understand it, please explain it to me?" Kathryn asked as she sat down at the dining table and smelled her plate.

"I could not imagine a good reason why Mom could have been mad at someone for 20 years to break contact with this one. Zora and I have puzzled over it and well, then came one to another and already I had hacked the logs. Mom's logs, however, were too much encrypted. That's why I went to your logbooks." Beth said before shoving her first bite into her mouth.

Kathryn drew a deep breath into her lungs. "What did you find out?" She asked, considering what she had written in her logbooks. Actually, she had always kept her logbooks very neutral and barely given away any personal items. Except for the last few weeks before Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant.

"That you were in love with one of your crew members. I've read other logbooks from other crewmembers to find out who you were in love with. There were two options. But when I read through Chakotay's log books, my guess was that you were in love with my mom." Beth calmly rested and continued to eat.

Kathryn stopped in her chewing motion and looked at Beth in horror. "What?" She asked in disbelief, trying to swallow her food without suffocating.

"I said that my guess was that you were in love with my mom. Of course, since I could not read Mom's logs, it may well be that she was not in love with you. But in other logbooks I read that you spent both free time together. Mom must have liked you very much. You wrote that said crewmember planned a romantic evening for you, for you two, but you turned it down. I counted one and one together and then taken that as your clue. We did not diverge into good ones." Beth told and looked at Kathryn sadly.

Kathryn had turned very pale because Beth had hit the mark.

"I had the plan to bring you together again, at least so you can speak out. But Zora and I did not know how to get it done, that you would meet. I then had the idea to ask Chakotay for help. But I did not come to that because the security force had already arrested us."

Kathryn looked at Beth pale and stunned and had to swallow several times before she could speak again.

"Well, congratulations, you did what you wanted. Your mom will come here to pick you up. So we'll see each other again." Kathryn said a trace too sarcastic.

"So, I did not want a meeting for you both." Beth admitted desperately. "I wanted it differently, under more friendly circumstances." Then she got up abruptly and wanted to leave the kitchen.

But Kathryn grabbed her arm and looked at Beth.

"Please sit down and let us finish eating. After that, you can still be mad at me and flee to your room."

Beth thought for a moment and you could tell she wanted to go to her room. But then she decided to stay and sits down again.

"Thanks" Kathryn said, picking up her fork again and putting a bite of food in her mouth. From the side, she squinted at Beth, who had not started eating again.

"Why is it so important to you how your mom and I see each other again?" Kathryn asked curiously.

Beth sighed deeply and looked at Kathryn annoyed.

"I would like Mom to be happy again." Beth said after a while.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise.

"You think a nice meeting between us could make your mom happy again?"

"Yeah, so I thought so or at least imagined it." Beth gave softly.

Kathryn laughed at the idea, but when she saw how horrified Beth looked at her, she stopped immediately.

"Sorry, but that's too funny. Look, it usually does not work the way you think or imagine. And well, I think, no matter in what circumstances your mom and I would have met again, it would always have been difficult. After all, we did not split up in good ones." Kathryn paused for a moment, thinking for a moment.

"Which makes me realize that it's my own fault that you've hacked the voyager crew logbooks. Had I not mentioned it, you would not have come up with this stupid idea." Kathryn mused more to herself than to Beth.


	13. Chapter 13

Both quietly ate their food, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm in love with Zora." Broke it out of Beth at once.

Kathryn looked up from her food and studied her closely.

"Ever since I was 13/14 years old. I do not know anything at that age, but I always knew I would never tell her because I was scared and still losing her friendship. When I read your logbook entries, I felt very close to you because you were as scared as I was and totally unsure about how to deal with your feelings. Whether they would be reciprocated and such. So I thought and hoped that if I could get you and Mom together, then I could also make sure that Zora and I could always be friends. Stupid not?" Beth quickly told what was on her mind before she lost her courage.

Beth had not trusted anyone over the years and it was good to finally get rid of it. She did not expect Kathryn to say anything. And she did not care what Kathryn had to say. She was not afraid because she had nothing to lose with Kathryn. Her mom and Zora had so much to lose. Not with Kathryn.

Kathryn still looked at her in astonishment and was speechless.

"Once a few months ago, Zora and I were at a party, I was a little tipsy, so I wanted to tell her. But then I lost heart and told her instead that I was in love with Elise, a neighborhood girl. Since then, Zora has been on the cookie with me. She desperately wants me to go to Elise and confess my feelings or confess it to my mom. But I can not do that, I'm scared that my mom would not love me anymore or that she would be disappointed with me. So you're just a dress rehearsal. You do not have to say anything." 

Beth sighed deeply and dug through her shoulder-length hair before she put her hands in front of her face and began to cry softly.

Kathryn still looked at Beth stunned before she moved again. Then she got up and went to Beth. The impulse to comfort the girl was so strong that Kathryn took her in her arms and held on to her.

Beth gratefully accepted the embrace, wrapped her arms around Kathryn's waist, and cried out at Kathryn's belly. And Kathryn smoothly stroked Beth's head with her hand.

***********************

It was only after a while, and after all the tears were weeping, that Beth left Kathryn's embrace.

"Thanks" she said softly, wiping her tears with her hands. Kathryn quickly went to the kitchen counter and fetched a handkerchief and handed it to Beth.

"That's better" she said, smiling gently at Beth.

Beth took the handkerchief thankfully and sniffled heartbreakingly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kathryn asked her gently. Beth nodded her head and sniffed the handkerchief again. "Yes" she then said softly.

"Good" Kathryn said, relieved. "Well I do not know how Zora reacts when you tell her about your love for her, but I can say with certainty that your mom will never stop loving you, no matter what you do or trust." Kathryn said softly.

"How do you know that?" Beth asked her.

"Well I have a mother myself and even now that I'm 65, she still sometimes treats me like a kid and worries about me. And no matter what I have experienced, done or how wrong I have sometimes decided or acted, she has never stopped loving me. "Kathryn said very convincingly. "All mothers who love their children will love them as long as they live. Trust me."

Beth blinked at Kathryn uncertainly, but then her face brightened and she quickly wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." She said happily, relieved.

Kathryn looked at her in confusion, but she decided it was not important, which caused Beth to hug her so much and give her a peck on the cheek. 

No, it did not matter. It was important how it felt. Kathryn's heart was beating wildly and a pleasant warmth spread in her body.

Slowly, she began to accept the fact that Beth was genetically her daughter and even found it beautiful in a crazy way. Time would tell what would come of it. But Kathryn really hoped she could build a good relationship with Beth. She began to like the girl more and more. As twisted, emotional, crazy, and chaotic as she was in Kathryn's point of view, she was a very lovable girl.

When Kathryn released, Kathryn looked at her warmly and Beth smiled back gently.

"Now I'm in the mood for something sweet. Should I quickly replicate something for ourselves?" Beth asked beaming.

Kathryn grinned at her and nodded her head.

"Let's get the plates recycled first." she ordered. "And I need a coffee."

"Okay, come on now. Would you like a particular variety or would you like to be surprised?" She asked Beth as she cleared the plates and put them in the replicator for recycling.

"Oh, do not say you can replicate coffee too?" Kathryn asked her in surprise.

"Hm ... I can do a lot. So I'll make you a coffee that will make you cry because it tastes so great." Beth promised and turned to the replicator and entered various codes.

"Beth! I'm Admiral, it would be punishable to make me cry on purpose." Kathryn replied sternly in Beth's direction.

Beth looked horrified at Kathryn and tried to figure out how to take it. But after a moment, Kathryn grinned at her. "That was a joke, relax and finally make the coffee!" Kathryn encouraged her.

Beth released her breath, which she had unnoticed stopped, out of her lungs and grinned back with relief.

"Now you had me, though" Beth replied, liking the way Kathryn joked with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"And how does the coffee taste to you?" Beth asked expectantly.

"He is heavenly." Kathryn replied, savoring another sip. "How can you make coffee so well?"

"Paps loved coffee and he was brave enough to create his own creation and try new coffees. He loved it and he passed his knowledge on to me." confessed Beth and her gaze became a little more distressed. She really missed her Paps. In her mind she sipped her own coffee.

"What did your dad do?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Oh Paps was a designer, he designed the interiors of countless spaceships. He worked from home, but now and then he had to explain to the various shipyards and on-site people, as he had imagined exactly what. Sometimes we should accompany him and it has always been a great time. My first spaceship to enter is a Starfleet ship. I was 5 years old and everything was so impressive. The spaceship still looked completely naked and bald. Engineers were running around everywhere, following Pap's wishes as he imagined the various quarters, decks, and rooms, explained everything he told them. When we returned a few weeks later, it was now fully furnished. The bridge was an experience. I imagined what it would be like to sit on the captain's chair myself and give orders to my crew. I dreamed of strange worlds and new challenges." Narrated Beth and smiled at the memory, which had held a very special place in their hearts for so long.

Kathryn looked at Beth and could well understand what she felt. She herself had been allowed to accompany her father once or twice when she was a child when visiting the Mars yards.

"And your mom?" Kathryn asked

"Oh my mom has a terrible taste for interior design. That's why Paps took it over in our house." Beth explained and sipped her coffee again.

"I meant, what does she work?" Kathryn asked again.

Beth smiled shyly at Kathryn for the misunderstanding before answering.

"She has become a primary school teacher. She teaches the pre-school fund at primary school. She is very popular with the little dwarves and their parents. And for some years now, she still gives tutoring lessons at the university on some evenings."

"That wonders me." Kathryn said.

"What?" Beth asked curiously.

"Your mom has stored the knowledge of about 10,000 cultures in her cortical nodes. On Voyager she could only use about 10% of her knowledge. Had she not left at that time, she would probably have been offered a job at the best institutes on earth and in the galaxy. For example, at the Daystrom Institute, this is one of the Federation's most important and prestigious research institutions. It's mostly about computer science." Kathryn explained.

"Hm, I understand, but I think Mom just does what makes her pleasure and what makes her happy." said Beth.

"Yeah, your mom was always a lot more relaxed in Naomi's presence and I think happier too than with other crewmembers." Kathryn mused.

"Who is Naomis?" Beth asked as she had not read a logbook of anyone named after that, nor had she been listed on the crew list of Voyager, to her knowledge.

"Oh, Naomis was our only child on the board of Voyager, she was born in the first year of our journey. She is now almost 30 years old and has her own family. A husband and a little daughter. She and her mom were very close, though there was this age difference. But remember, when your mom was rescued from the Borg collective, she practically started with a knowledge of humanity at zero. She was assimilated as a child and, like Naomi, she rediscovered the world and the social aspects of community on Voyager. There were many situations that made her feel chaotic and illogical and uncomfortable. We often had many discussions in the evening about the various events and experiences your mother experienced during the day that confused her or left her with questions." Kathryn explained.

"It must have been very hard for my mom to find her right after she was rescued. I read that you took it upon yourself to help her. That was very nice of you." Beth replied.

"Oh, no Beth, do not get me wrong, it had nothing to do with niceness. See, I was responsible for being separated from the Borg collective and I think she hated me very much for the first time. She said clearly that she wanted to return to the collective, that she would use every opportunity to achieve that. And yes, during the first few months, we were repeatedly exposed to situations in which she really took opportunities to get back into the collective. Furthermore, she had great problems getting used to the chain of command, she found the rules and command structure more than useless and wasting time and she did not keep up with her opinion. In the beginning we had many discussions and struggles together. I was in charge of your mom, and it was not until I took that responsibility that I took the time to get to know her better, helped her to better understand our lives and work on Voyager, only from then on there was progress and it got better between us. And to be honest, your mom also helped me a lot out of my private shell. The evening discussions were always very refreshing and invigorating for me because your mom always had a unique view of things. And before I realized it, a friendship had grown between us. Well, you know the rest." Kathryn said.

"Thanks anyway." Beth replied and smiled warmly at Kathryn.

"Without you, Naomi and her other friends, Mom would not have become the person she is now." said Beth.

Kathryn smiled warmly at Beth and before she became too sentimental for her, she rose and put her now empty coffee cup into the replicator.

"It's time for me to go to work. I still have some things to do. Feel free to do whatever you want. But do not forget that you can not leave the house alone and you have limitations in dealing with the computer terminal." Kathryn again Beth.

"Okay" Beth sighed deeply. "May I call Zora and tell her we took her things with us?"

"Yes, for sure."


	15. Chapter 15

Some time later, there was a knock on Kathryn's study door and she called.

Beth entered the room a bit shy, then sat down in front of Kathryn's desk after Kathryn pointed it out.

"Beth, what's up?" She asked, looking down at the data padd to turn it off.

"Zora just told me that her parents forbid her to keep in touch with me. In any case, as long as we are still on earth and until the situation is not fully understood." Beth told sad.

"Beth, I'm so sorry. Well, to be honest, if I were in the place of Zora's parents, I would have said this ban first." Kathryn pointed out.

"Yes, I can understand it too. Zora is completely exhausted and looked very tormented. I honestly have not seen her that often. I would like to make sure that Zora does not get in trouble for what I did. Can you do anything there?" Beth asked hopefully.

Kathryn scratched the back of her mind before answering.

"We'll go to Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow and talk to the responsible admiral, then you can state there again that only you are guilty and Zora has nothing to do with it. However, I would like to advise you against it. You both hacked and read the logs together." 

"No, I was all alone. Zora did not help and did not see a logbook entry. I only told her what I found out. Really, I was alone." Beth declared desperately.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Beth. We will talk to the responsible admiral and explain everything to him. Whereby I would like to ask you to tell nothing about the personal logbook entries or what you have found out." Bat Kathryn.

"But what do I say if he asks me why I hacked the logs?" Beth asked uncertainly.

"Hm ... yeah, it would not be good to tell him that you did it to find out a secret about your mom and me. It would be detrimental to my future work when it comes out what happened back then." Kathryn reflected.

Beth looked at her in confusion. "Kathryn, do you think I should lie about that?" Beth asked more closely.

"No, that's not what I mean. Lying is not very honorable. But what if you just did not say what your motivation was?" Kathryn suggested.

"So you mean, I should refuse the statement? But not saying anything is almost as bad as lying or am I wrong?" 

Kathryn sighed deeply and rubbed her nose with her thumb and forefingers.

"Yes you are right. Let me think about it, maybe I'll remember something tomorrow. Okay?" Kathryn asked, already feverishly thinking about how she could handle the matter without Zora and Beth being given too much punishment.

"Okay." Beth said resignedly.

After a while Kathryn looked up and looked at Beth.

"How about I put the work aside and do some physical exercise? A small run around the block? That clears the mind."

Beth looked at Kathryn, aghast. "A small run? What do you mean by that?" She asked stunned.

"I mean a little jog around the block. I do it every morning and sometimes in the afternoon or evening to keep my body fit and to clear my head. Come on, that will do us good." Kathryn challenged Beth.

Beth tortured Kathryn. She had never liked being active in sports. She was the one who liked to read books and data pads, work on computers, and research. Her sister Nora, on the other hand, was more of a movement type, who loved to try every kind of sport and practice different sports in her free time.

"Does that have to be?" Asked Beth Quengelig. "I could read a book on the couch while you're on the road. I promise I will not do anything that conjures up trouble." Beth said hopefully.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "What, are you a sports muffle?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am." Beth gave self-confidently.

"Nothing there, come on, we'll change and then you go." Urged Kathryn Beth, who now looked really piteous and groaned deeply.

Kathryn pulled Beth up from the chair and out of the room. In the living room she stopped with Beth in front of the replicator and gave the necessary clothing sizes, which she laboriously asked out of Beth, for jogging clothes.

"Well, now you've moved, I'll wait for you in 10 minutes, back down here."

So she gave Beth a little slap on her butt and sent her up to her room to change. Beth groaned again and walked slowly up the stairs with her shoulders hanging. Kathryn laughed after her and got her jogging stuff out of the closet in the hallway. In the bathroom, she changed quickly and then waited for Beth.

"Beth, either you come down now or I'll come up. But once I'm up there, it will not be very nice for you." Kathryn warned Beth, having been waiting for the girl for a while.

"I'm already coming." Came the annoyed answer from Beth and shortly after she finally trotted down the stairs.

Kathryn grinned at her broadly. "Well, first we have to warm up, otherwise there will be soreness and strains. Come on, follow me." She turned to Beth and showed her some warm-up and stretching exercises.

Reluctantly, Beth did the same to Kathryn and occasionally mumbled small curses to herself. Kathryn left Beth murmured and smiled in amusement.

"Okay, I think we've warmed up enough now. Now it's off to the fresh air. Come on." Kathryn pulled Beth out by the arm and when they were down the stairs, she nudged the girl a little to get it started.

Kathryn started jogging lightly. After a few meters, she looked around for Beth.

"Beth?" She called the girl, which was about 400 meters away.

Kathryn stopped and waited for her when Beth was close enough to call her to her. "What's wrong with you? Earlier you rocked the stairs at a faster pace. What do they teach you about sports at school today?" She asked.

"I have a sports release." Beth replied completely out of breath. She was not used to running.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I took too many science classes at the school, which is not very compatible with physical education." admitted Beth breathlessly.

Kathryn gave her an appraising look. "And that happened by accident, I suppose?"

Beth nodded. "Hm…"

Kathryn shook her head in amusement, then grabbed Beth's arm.

"Come, we are not even far enough from my house, you can still see it from here. And giving up is out of the question." With that Kathryn Beth dragged herself down the street.

Beth grumbled and growled, but she quickly looked up that Kathryn would not give up, so she tried to keep up with the older woman.

Half an hour later, and for Beth's feel, an eternity later, they returned to Kathryn's house. Kathryn was in great shape and would like to jog around the block for one more lap, but she looked at Beth that she was completely exhausted. The girl put a hand in her side and tried to catch her breath. Her hair looked confused and her jogging clothes stained with sweat.

"That was nice, we'll do it again tomorrow morning." Kathryn cheerfully said to Beth.

Beth slid to the floor and leaned her head exhausted on the banister and looked at Kathryn completely exhausted and shocked.

"No, no, no, I will not go there." She brought out hoarsely.

"Oh, yes." Kathryn replied with a grin and pulled Beth up to help her into the house.

"Tomorrow, it will be a little easier for you. And in the afternoon you'll be able to keep up with me and the next day ..." before Kathryn could continue speaking, Beth moaned and sighed dramatically and sank to the floor of the hallway.

"No, please do not force me to do that again. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Beth begged desperately.

Kathryn grinned at her amused and winked at her.

"Jogging a bit will not kill you. It will do you good. I'll take a shower now, or do you want to go first? I think you need it more than me."

Beth stared at her distraughtly and groaned dramatically before cringing to her feet and climbing the stairs to the bathroom.

****************************

After the shower Beth told Kathryn that the shower was free. Then she slipped into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She was completely exhausted, and although it was not even in the evening, she was not ready to leave the bed today.

Not enough that she had barely slept the previous night, been arrested in the morning, and then figured out that the admiral was genetically her mother, no, the admiral had forced her to jog around the block.

Beth groaned deeply and dropped into the pillows. Almost at the same time, her eyes had closed and she was asleep.

After a nice hot shower, Kathryn slowly dried herself and went through the events of the day again. She was amazed at how much could happen to one day even though they were not even in the Delta Quadrant. There it was not uncommon for them to have such an eventful day, as they had today and at the end of the shift, to add another layer of service to it. At that time it was simply about survival.

Kathryn had not had a day like today. Sometimes she really missed being a captain of a spaceship. As an admiral, most of the time she had only office work, reports, etc. in her office. Nothing that was nearly exciting or eventful.

She sighed softly as she dressed again. Then she went down to the living room and was surprised that she could not see Beth anywhere. A little alarmed, she quickly went back up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door. When there was no answer, she stuck her head in the room and peered inside.

Sighing softly, she went into the room wondering how Beth had managed to make so much mess in the small guest room in the short time she had been in Kathryn's house this afternoon. On the floor lay the worn jogging things and their normal things. Kathryn picked her up and walked quietly back to the bed, studying her fixed sleeping daughter.

Then she pulled up the blanket, which had slipped up a bit and covered Beth properly again. Out of an impulse Kathryn lowered her head to Beth's face and gave her a light * goodnight kiss * on her forehead. Beth stirred a little at this touch and Kathryn was afraid to have awakened her. But Beth just mumbled a soft "Thank you Mom." And immediately seemed to go to sleep.

Relieved, Kathryn smiled at Beth and an unknown warmth spread in her chest.

How could it be that these girls, whom she had known only since yesterday afternoon, the high walls and bulkhead that Kathryn had drawn around her heart, could just tear her down and conquer her heart?

Kathryn was very surprised. So far, in the last 20 years since they were back in the Alpha Quadrant, no one has managed to get close to her. Sure, she had affairs or little loves, but no one ever came so close to her and touched her heart the way Beth had the last few hours. Was it because she was genetically her daughter?

Kathryn went downstairs quietly with the clothes she had picked up and recycled them and prepared them for the next day. Then she made herself something to eat and sat down on the couch. With a glass of wine she thought about her current situation. She also tried to imagine the meeting with Seven. Would Seven answer her questions? Would she even want to talk to Kathryn? How would she both go at each other? Would they greet each other like old friends or stiff as strangers?

Kathryn thought about it for a long time before she called it a night.


	16. Chapter 16

With a "good morning sleepy hat." Kathryn tried to get Beth awake the next morning.

She had replicated a coffee and then went to Beth's room and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Beth to wake up.

Beth's eyes fluttered sleepily after a moment and she looked at Kathryn disoriented.

"What time is it?" She asked in a rough voice.

"It's almost 6 o'clock in the morning. Come on, get dressed, we have work to do." Kathryn replied merrily.

Beth groaned and looked at Kathryn stunned. How could you be so cheerful at this time? It was the middle of the night !!! Was Kathryn crazy? And for God's sake, what did they have to do at this time?

Beth pulled her blanket back to the tip of her nose and turned to the other side. She did not want to know, but just kept sleeping.

"Go away, let me go to sleep." Came it muffled by Beth under the covers.

Kathryn laughed in amusement and then pulled the cover off Beth's body. Beth was very frightened and frowned at Kathryn.

"Why are you doing that?" Beth asked angrily.

"Because we have to go jogging now and have to be at Starfleet Headquarters at 8 o'clock, I'd like to have breakfast before that." Kathryn said softly.

Beth took the blanket back in her hands and pulled her back to her.

"Then go jogging and I promise I'm ready at 8 o'clock and ready to go." With that she let herself sink back into the pillows and this time pulled the covers over her head.

Kathryn shook her head and pulled on the blanket again. Only this time, Beth held the duvet. Thus a small fight arose between the two who stopped a little while. Annoyed, Beth gave up and sat up angry.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She asked angrily.

"I've already told you that." Kathryn replied without batting an eyelash.

"I hate the Star Fleet more and more," Beth exclaimed now annoyed.

"Hm ... the day before yesterday I thought you would like to work in Starfleet until your mom forbade it to you. What has changed?" Kathryn asked quietly and very interested.

"Oh, I did not know yet, what a bad people you are Starfleet people." Beth replied and sighed deeply.

Kathryn gave her a friendly smile.

"Okay, well stay, but do not be surprised if within half an hour the security team arrives here and rashly rips you out of bed and locks you back in a detention cell." Kathryn admitted soberly.

Beth stared speechless at Kathryn and you could see her rattling in her mind.

"Why should a security squad show up here and arrest me?" She asked worriedly.

"Because I had to specify what we would do when and where to go for today. And well, I've said to jog around the block with you at 6 o'clock and if your safety cuffs do not have the correct coordinates in the next 10 minutes, an alarm will be activated." Kathryn replied sweetly.

Beth thought about it all, after a minute she smiled broadly. "You're kidding, right?"

Kathryn winked cheerfully at her. "Now stay calm and you will soon find out." Kathryn then got up from bed and left the room in full swing.

Beth looked after her

"That's a joke, right?" She called after Kathryn.

"How often do admirals make jokes?" Kathryn called back from the stairs.

As if struck by lightning, Beth stumbled out of bed and ran after Kathryn.

"I'm already here, let's go." she explained hastily.

Kathryn turned to look at her from top to bottom, raising her eyebrow.

"You're still in your pajamas." she pointed out.

Beth groaned deeply, clapped her hand to her forehead and then ran back up the stairs.

Kathryn watched her laughing and after a few minutes Beth was standing next to her.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said breathlessly.

Kathryn approached Beth and caress her shoulder-length blond hair and combed her neatly.

"Well, now we can go out the house, but warm up first." Kathryn explained.

Beth rolled her eyes and then did the warm-up Kathryn showed her.

*********************************

After half an hour, they both returned. Beth completely out of breath and Kathryn smiling happily. Usually she started earlier and ran early in the morning, but this morning she was still pleased that she had managed to get Beth out of bed and that she had survived the round of the block without much drama from Beth Page had.

"Take a quick shower and I'll make breakfast." Kathryn ordered.

Beth nodded her head and went up without grumbling and growling. A little while later Kathryn heard Beth activate the sound shower. Kathryn grimaced slightly because the sound was terrible for her, but she was glad that Beth used the sound shower instead of the hydroshower, as the first one went faster and they were already quite late.

A short time later Beth came bumping down the stairs, she was dressed, her hair was neat and she even smiled.

"Shower is free." she said cheerfully and immediately plunged onto the coffee mug Kathryn held out to her.

"Okay, then eat something while I take a shower and then get to work." Kathryn ordered again.

Beth raised her eyebrow and looked at Kathryn with a wry smile. "Is that a command?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. We are late and I hate to be late. So please be so nice and eat something, because when I come down again, let's go." Kathryn explained once again in admiral mode.

Beth rolled her eyes and sipped slowly and carefully at her coffee. For a moment Kathryn looked as if Beth had no intention of hurrying.

So she sighed deeply and then climbed the stairs. She really hoped Beth would be ready when she came down showered.

********************************

To Kathryn's satisfaction, Beth and she made it to Starfleet Headquarters punctually. Although Beth had not contributed much, but in the end, they had arrived in time yet. Relieved, Kathryn sat down in her office chair and tasted the coffee she had received from her assistant, Laura, as she went through the new memos and reports quickly.

Beth got a little tour through Laura's Starfleet Headquarters.

After reading the latest reports, memos, news, Kathryn got down to work and devised a plan on how best to employ Beth in her office for the next two days.

She then went to the admiral, who was responsible for the safety of the Starfleet Headquarters and the central computer and now had to decide on the incident of Beth and Zora. After an hour in which the two of them had discussed much and fought for their own concerns, Kathryn left the Admiral's office for safety and headed for her own office.

Beth was waiting for her.

"And?" She asked anxiously.

Kathryn sat down behind her writing chair and looked at Beth very smugly.

"He wants to talk to you in 1 hour, as he said, to find out exactly how much criminal energy is in you. He wants to know how you hacked the central computer and read the certified personal logbooks. It does not interest him why you have read the logs. that he will ask no further questions about it. Furthermore, we talked about your punishment and we have come to an agreement." Kathryn finished.

Beth looked at her anxiously. "And what's my punishment? Do not make it so annoyingly exciting." Demanded Beth.

Kathryn gave Beth a friendly smile and took a sip of coffee provided by Laura. As he did so, Beth fidgeted nervously on her chair.

"Relax, you may even like the lightening. So we have agreed that your existing criminal energy must be stopped and reduced. The solution that came to mind was that you would be committed to the Starfleet Academy for one year and, as a cadet, participate in all of the educational programs that will ensure that you become a capable, that you become a capable, valuable citizen of the ration of Federation." Kathryn explained.

Beth stared at her stunned and speechless. Everything in her mind was spinning and she could not quite grasp what Kathryn had just told her.

"Beth?" Kathryn asked after a silent moment, in which Beth had become quite pale and obviously just speechless.

"I have yet to graduate from my school, Mom is against joining Starfleet and I did not want to go there anymore. I ..." Kathryn already raised her hand before stopping to speak and stopped Beth.

"Of course, you can graduate the year, and what your mom says is uninteresting because it's your punishment for your offense. It will be judicially determined and will be a valid conviction. Of course, your mom can take legal action and challenge the verdict. However, I would advise her against it, as the alternative would be either a probationary sentence that could amount to at least 5 years banning any use of electronic devices or 1 year in a convicted colony. I think there is one year at the Starfleet Academy still the most pleasant punishment. Or?" Kathryn asked and looked at Beth worried.

While Kathryn had told her what alternative punishments there were, Beth had become paler and calm.

"You will live with me the year you are here on Starfleet Academy, and I will be responsible for you. That means that during this time I am something like your guardian and may decide on many things concerning you. There will also be some requirements that the court will dictate to you, which we then have to comply with." Kathryn continued.

Beth considered everything for a while and then nodded her head.

"Okay." She said softly and Kathryn smiled at her kindly.

"Good that you accept the deal. Everything else would be, really not very wise. I will then let the admiral know that he can record our agreements in writing and that you will then sign it afterwards. This ensures that the case is settled and filed, that Zora is not involved in the case and that you are ready to confess guilty and intends to comply with all probation and you are willing to become a useful Federation citizen become."

"What if I do not want to continue studying there after one year at Starfleet Academy?" Beth asked.

"After this year at the academy, you are free to go where you want. If you want to continue studying elsewhere, it is your right. But maybe you like it and you like to stay at the academy." Kathryn gave a smile.

"Yes, maybe." Beth sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn sat alone on her couch in her home in San Francisco. A few days ago, it was still a nice thing, but since Beth came into her life, that had changed. Surely the last two and a half days were full of surprises, excitement and little battles, but it also revived their boring life. Kathryn sighed deeply. Now she was alone again and Beth was gone. Kathryn's home was very quiet now and she felt lonely. In her mind she returned to today's events.

************************************************************

After Beth was with the Admiral of Security for nearly 2 hours, she finally came back to Kathryn's office.

"Phew, done." Beth escaped as she lay down in the chair in front of Kathryn's desk.

Kathryn looked up from her reports and looked at Beth.

"How was it?" She asked.

"All right, I convinced the admiral that I did not want to harm anyone, let alone the federation. The IT specialist was frankly shocked at how easy it was for me to get into the central computer and how many security holes the security system has. He's going to have a lot of work to do with his team to close the security loopholes." Beth replied.

Kathryn smiled relievedly at Beth, she was glad that Beth had coped well with the Admiral.

"Very good, shall we go for lunch then?" She asked Beth.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Beth beamed at Kathryn, and shortly thereafter both went to the canteen of Starfleet Headquarters.

After eating, Kathryn read more reports, accepted multiple applications, and rejected others, then had a few brief conversations with other people while Beth was doing paperwork with Laura.

At 4 pm she had logged off to her workstation and gone home with Beth. During the trip, they had both considered going out for dinner tonight and Kathryn wanted to show Beth some of her favorite places.

But as always, things turned out quite differently than they both had planned.

As soon as the two had arrived at home, the doorbell of Kathryn's front door rang. Beth, who was just around, left immediately and opened the door. Her smile froze in place and she stared at the visitor who stood in front of the door, stunned.

Kathryn just came down the stairs and went to Beth and also looked at the visitor more closely.

"Hello, I'm Kathryn Janeway, who are you?" She asked curiously the tall man who stood on the porch in front of her.

The man gave her a friendly smile and held out his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Janeway, I am Nikolai Andreyev. Hello Elisabeth." He said friendly.

"Nikolai, what are you doing here?" Asked Beth, who awoke from her stupor.

"It's nice to see you're fine. I'm here to take you home." Nikolai replied quite naturally.

Beth looked at him in confusion.

"Where's Mom, I thought she picks me up?" Beth asked upset.

Kathryn looked closer at Nikolai and she decided not to like him. He was way too smooth and too friendly to be real.

"Do we want to go in and discuss everything there?" Kathryn tried to solve the tense situation.

"Yes" replied Nikolai, entering the house and heading into the living area. There he stopped in the living room and let his eyes wander through the room until Kathryn and Beth had joined him.

Nikolai pulled out a data pad from his briefcase he held in his hand and handed it to Kathryn. Kathryn took it immediately and clicked through the padd and read what was in it.

"Elisabeth, it would be good if you got your things. In 2 hours is a transport ship, which I would like to take. It would be annoying if we miss the transport ship." Nikolai said with a certain severity that suggested Beth should hurry up.

Beth looked hopefully at Kathryn. But Kathryn was still looking into the data padd and leaving the document in it.

"Kathryn?" Beth asked to get her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Andreyev is right to go up and pack your things. I'll come right after you and help you." Kathryn promised and then read on.

Beth looked at her stunned.

"But I do not want to go with Nikolai, I want to stay here and wait for Mom to pick me up!" Beth burst out.

Kathryn returned the data padd to Nikolai and looked at Beth.

"Sorry, Beth, the data padd says Mr. Andreyev is allowed to take you. It's authorized by your mom. He also obtained permission from the security center to allow you to leave Earth with him and return to the Tendara colony." Kathryn explained matter-of-factly.

But inside, a storm of emotions raged. Only her years of experience as captain and admiral helped her not to look at her and to keep her composure.  
Beth, however, did not give up yet.

"Why are you here and not Mom?" She asked again.

"Your mom asked me to pick you up, since I was already there and she has a lot to do. But she will explain everything to you when we get back. Would you please pack your things now?" speak Nikolai and Beth cringed at the request, which was already practically an order together.

Kathryn noticed and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we will get your things now. Mr. Andreyev, do you want to sit down and wait for us?" She asked Nikolai.

"No need, I'll wait for Elizabeth while I'm standing up." He said and still remained stiff and smiled both friendly. But his smile did not reach his eyes. And Kathryn chased her back down a little.

"Very good." Kathryn answered and nodded to Nikolai.

Beth dropped her shoulders and let Kathryn lead her upstairs to the guest room. At the top, small tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away angrily.

"That's not fair." Broke it out of her and Kathryn briefly took her in her arms and squeezed her gently.

"I know, but I explained it to you yesterday, it never goes the way you would like or imagined. Often it is different than you think. Come let us pack your things. I bet our visitor would not be very pleased if he missed his transport ship." Kathryn admitted.

Beth sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. She did not like Nikolai and had absolutely no desire to go with him and certainly did not want to reach this stupid transport ship in time. She wanted to stay here with Kathryn and wait for her mom.

"Beth!" She admonished Kathryn and looked at her sternly. "Now pack your suitcase." she ordered.

"I do not want to!" Beth sturgled.

Kathryn sighed heavily and sat down next to Beth on the bed and put her hand on Beth's knee.

"I know and please believe me, I like the current situation just as little. But he has your mom's permission to take you with him. Your mom would not give anyone that permission if she did not trust that person. Or?" Kathryn asked.

"No." Beth answered softly.

"Well. Come on, let's get this over with." Kathryn asked Beth a little more gently.

"But I wanted you and Mom to have the opportunity to speak out and maybe even find each other." Beth gave desperately.

Kathryn smiled gently at Beth.

"Well, now that I know where to find your mom, I will come to visit you on my next vacation. And then we can talk and see what happens. In addition, there are also some questions that I would like to have answered. So do not worry, nothing is lost yet. Cheer up and smile. See you soon. And then you have to spend a year at the Sternflottenakademie, do not forget that." Kathryn Beth told.

"You really come to visit us?" Beth asked Kathryn excitedly.

"Yes, for sure. Admiral's word of honor."

Beth wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck in excitement, hugging the older woman. Quickly the grief was just forgotten and in her mind came new ideas for bringing her Mom and Kathryn together.

Kathryn broke away from the intimate hug after a few seconds.

"We have to pack your things, come help me." Bat Kathryn.

Beth quickly gathered her things and stuffed them in her trunk, ignoring what they would look like later. She did not care, and there were replicators on every transport ship where she could recycle her things.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hip, giving Beth a reproachful look.

"What?" Beth asked confused.

"Well, you can fold the clothes neatly." Kathryn reminded her.

"Yes, you can, but I thought we were in a hurry."

Kathryn shook her head and murmured softly to herself "Naughty Brat"

"I heard that." Beth replied, grinning cheekily at Kathryn.

"Good." Kathryn just said and went to the bathroom to get t Beth toiletries there.

After Beth's things were packed together, Beth carried down her suitcase and picked up her travel bag. Kathryn meanwhile took Zora's things from the closet in the hallway and put everything on the door.

Nikolai then loaded the suitcases and the travel bags into the passenger shuttle and said goodbye to Kathryn.

"You have to go." Kathryn said in a husky hoarse voice and Beth nodded her head.

"Do not forget, we'll see each other again soon. So do not look so sad." Kathryn Beth tried to cheer her up.

Beth tried to smile a little, but it looked more than sad. Then she threw her arms around Kathryn and pulled her in a warm hug. Softly she whispered in her ear "Thank you. I am looking forward to your visit. Come soon. Yes?"

"Yes, I will come soon." Kathryn promised, squeezing Beth a little tighter. Then she broke away from Beth. "You have to go, the transport ship leaves soon. Do not let Nikolai wait."

Beth smiled sadly at Kathryn, then turned and hurried to the passenger shuttle. In the shuttle she sat down at the window and waved Kathryn one last time. Kathryn waved back and saw the shuttle for a long time.

"See you soon." Kathryn said softly.

Then she went back to her house sadly.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued :-)


End file.
